River of Glass
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas and John spend an evening by the river's edge. Sequel to "Fields of Gold." Happy Birthday, Sunrise!


**Happy (belated) birthday to SunRise! Hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was his turn to pose the question: "Do you think they'll notice we're gone?"

It was her turn to reply with a laugh: "Something tells me you care about the answer to that question even less than I do. We bid our good-byes to everyone who mattered." One slender shoulder lifted into a shrug. "No matter, if you ask me."

"Well, we certainly had to wait far longer than I would have liked for the 'polite opportunity' as you put it." John grumbled as he dipped the oar he was holding further into the water, angling it enough to make the required turn. "After all, it's much darker than I thought." Letting the canoe glide smoothly over the calm water for a moment, he turned questioning eyes on his companion. "Are you sure we're not lost?"

A glare was the only response he received from the woman seated behind him and he grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

Pocahontas released a heavy sigh, but unsuccessfully hid the smile that was breaking through. "I suppose I'll forgive you. But remember whom you're with. I know this forest better than anyone."

"My apologies," John acknowledged, prompting the small craft forward again. "If I were able to stand, I would be bowing before you in humility."

"If you were standing at this moment, both of us would be sopping wet and your mother would have our hides for ruining our fine clothes." As if to prove her point, Pocahontas bent her head to examine the exquisite white fabric of her gown. "Wherever did she find such beautiful fabric?"

John snorted, "If I recall, it was your idea to take this little trip still dressed in our wedding clothes." Recalling her question, he added, "My mother has been saving for my wedding since I was a boy. As for your gown," he shrugged, "all I can say is she is a master of the needle. Add in Nakoma's superior skill and your gown was destined to nothing less than heavenly."

She gave him a coy smile. "I take it you were pleased, then?"

Reaching back as far as he could, he caught her hand, squeezing it affectionately. "You look like an angel."

"And you, Captain Smith, look quite dashing, if I may say so," Laughing again, she indicated a slight dip in the shore ahead. "We should be able pull off here."

"Your wish is my command." Turning slightly, the couple angled the boat just enough to bring it to secure stop at the river's edge. Having far less complicated, albeit just as fancy, attire, John was the first to exit the canoe, making sure it was fastly secured before offering his wife his hand.

She accepted, smiling her thanks and moving into his arms. "Hello, my handsome husband."

John chuckled, tightening his grip on her waist, "Well, hello, my beautiful bride." Leaning down, he stole a long-over due kiss from her lips. "Alone at last."

"Hmm," she sighed, leaning her head on his chest, taking a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. "I thought this day would never come."

She felt his arm tighten ever so slightly as he answered, "Neither did I."

They fell into a companionable silence, still holding on to one another, not quite believing this was real and neither one wanting this moment to ever end. Pocahontas felt John bury his face deeper into her hair and bit back a smile, her own fingers toying with the golden hair at the nape of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his ear. He shivered slightly and she smiled again, knowing the effect she had on him and, quite frankly, shamelessly enjoyed it more than she ever should.

Her husband pulled away a moment later, placed a kiss to her forehead, and whispered, "Stay there, sweetheart. I'll be right back." Pocahontas watched in silence, as he jogged back to the canoe, slightly less polished than he had begun the day, with his hair minimally disheveled and his cavaret hanging loosely from his neck. The native woman bit her lip and chuckled. If she had her way, his golden hair would be more of a mess and much more than his caveat would be undone before the night was over…

But there would be time for that later. Pushing all of that aside (barely), she cleared her throat and tried a normal smile as John returned to her side, carrying something in his hands. Her brow furrowed as he came near. "What is all of this?"

"A celebration." His blue eyes gleamed as he quickly kissed her, and then shoved a basket into her hands. "Hold this for me?"

Wordlessly, she did what he asked, before remarking, "If I would have known this was how my wedding night was going to be spent, I may have reconsidered."

"Very funny." He grumbled, spreading the blanket he had been carrying on the ground in front of her. "I promise, you'll enjoy this."

"If you say so." With an impish grin, Pocahontas watched in amusement as John straightened the corners of the blanked with surprising precision, occasionally stepping back to observe his work. Seemingly satisfied, he stepped aside with a regal bow as he invited her to pass. "Milady."

She giggled despite herself, sweeping into a curtsy reminiscent of her tremulous days in London. "You are too kind, sir," she replied, taking his hand as she passed. "However, your company is requested at this affair as well."

John's blue eyes betrayed his suddenly solemn expression. "If you insist."

The native woman laughed as she took her seat, stopping him when his face was level to hers as he moved to sit beside her. "Oh, I do, Captain. Count on it."

His brow rose, but he said nothing. Reaching into the basket, he withdrew a bottle and two crystal goblets, setting them down in front of them. A small, wrapped parcel of cheese and sweet bread followed and Pocahontas felt her stomach react to the enticing aroma. "This is a surprise."

"I was hoping it would be." The Captain handed his bride a glass of wine, then filled his own before setting the bottle aside. "Shall we toast?"

The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. "I'd say it's appropriate."

Needing no further encouragement, John lifted his glass. "To a fantastic wedding, a beautiful bride, and a marriage far more beautiful than either of us could have imagined." Leaning in, he clinked their glasses together, then brushed her lips softly, a tender kiss filled with promise. "Our life starts now."

"No, John," she whispered, leaning into his touch, her warm breath mingling with the cool night air on his face. "Out lives began long ago. Only now, I finally see the reason for living."

Something strange suddenly filled the eyes of her new husband. An emotion that she couldn't quit identify, yet was somehow familiar. "John?"

Wordlessly, he pulled her glass from her hand, effectively stopping her celebrating the moment with the taste of the sweet wine. "John, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, only set both glasses aside before he turned back and captured her mouth in a fervent kiss.

The shock lasted only a moment before Pocahontas felt her eyes slide shut and her body fall back against the soft blanket, taking her husband with her. Her hands went to lightly press against his chest, and then snaked around his broad shoulder before finding a home linked around his neck, her long fingers tangling in his golden hair. She sighed happily as his arms came around her, holding her gently against his body.

John's lips were soft, yet insistent and no doubt eager for more. His fingers spanned her back, tightening slightly, then relaxed in an effort to retain some semblance of control. Pocahontas nearly cried out in disappointment when he pulled away a moment later, his breath coming in quick, short gasps as he raked a tense had through his blond hair. His blue eyes cleared as the realization of what had jus happened finally hit him. "Pocahontas…I'm so sorry." He tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the frustration in his voice. "I don't know what came over me."

Still not quite sure what he meant, she placed a cautious hand on his arm. "I don't understand why you are apologizing."

"For getting…carried away, I suppose." He sighed and moved farther away with an ironic chuckle. "Quite frankly, I don't know what I was thinking."

Her voice was quiet. "What _were_ you thinking?"

The captain glanced at her and chuckled. "Honestly? I'm thinking that I'm sitting her with the most beautiful woman in the world; I'm thinking that she's my wife whom I love beyond all measure and I'm the lucky bloke that gets to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of my life. And yet…" he sighed again before tossing a stone into the river. "And yet, I'm afraid to touch my own wife."

"John.." Coming his side, she tipped his face to look at her. "Why on earth would you fear me?"

"I don't fear you, love," He answered, "I fear pushing you into something you're not ready for."

His answer left her in complete silence. Turing her gaze to the river, Pocahontas studied the water with an interest that went well beyond casual. John watched her curiously, noticing how intently she took in the subtle rise and fall of the river current, even as it flowed quietly by. Light from the stars above reflected off the smooth surface, sparkling like diamonds in the night sky.

Pocahontas bent her head then, finally turning to look at her foolish husband. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?"

John gently placed his hand over hers. "Please."

She sighed before confessing, "I'm thinking about the night before your execution."

Well, _that_ was not what he had been expecting. "Excuse me?"

She nodded, half flippantly. "After I left you, I came out here. To this place in the river bend. It's where I come to think about life's greater mysteries."

"And I was one of those?"

This earned him a smile. "Oh, darling, you have no idea."

He squeezed her hand. "Go on."

"The first time was after my father informed me that I was to marry Kokoum. As I sat here, I saw reflections in the water, Kokoum and I. He held out his hand to me and yet….I couldn't bring myself to take it. Something inside me knew that it wasn't' right."

John's brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with me?"

Pocahontas smiled slightly to herself, the memory still etched in her mind, clear as day. "The night I visited you, I also came here and saw two other reflections in the water. You and I"

Surprise registered on his face, but he said nothing as she continued. "You also held out your hand to me, but more importantly, I took it." Her smile grew as he drew her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back. "Yes, you did that too."

"I'm assuming you're trying to teach me something." He said, dryly.

Taking his hands, Pocahontas scooted closer to him. "The point, John Smith, is that I know that this," She motioned to him, then herself, "is right. I know it is. You are my husband and I am your wife. _Finally_." She chuckled. "We know each other better than we know ourselves. When I married you, I gave myself wholly to you in heart, mind…" Leaning up, she kissed him deeply, communicating her point very clearly and easing any doubts he may have had. "…And body."

"I took your hand in the water that day with the same intention I took your hand this morning. To be your wife, your best friend… and your lover for life." She drew his head down again, this time feeling his lips yield to her willingly and with a hint of the hunger she had felt before. "I know perfectly well what comes with a marriage, Captain. My only complaint is that you keep denying me."

Feeling more like a child scolded by his mother than a newlywed with an eager wife, John's only apology was to ease her back to the blanket with another kiss, passionate as sin with an energy that took her breath away. "Forgive me," he murmured between kisses.

"I'll think about it," she gasped, pulling back for a moment, allowing him to settle over her, grinning as his blue eyes clouded with a desire she had longed to see since they had left. Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered. "I love you, Pocahontas. Thank you for choosing me to be your husband."

Her smile was gentle as she reached up to carress his face, basking in the love shining from his eyes. "The honor is mine, my love. I've waited so long for you."

"That makes two of us, sweetheart," he murmured. Leaning down, John kissed her brow, her cheeks, then stole another brief and potent kiss from her swollen lips. "Now, if memory serves me, I believe you promised to 'make it worth my while'. Well, darling, I'm here to collect."

A puff of air escaped from her lips before they lifted into a coy smile. "Then, Captain Smith, whatever are you waiting for?"

John's eyes sparked as he captured her lips again and he grinned as Pocahontas sighed into his kiss.

Worth his while, indeed.


End file.
